Stargazing
by high improbability
Summary: All the Dex Holders know perfectly well how finicky Blue is. They also know how she always gets what she wants - ALWAYS. So what happens when she drags everybody on a stargazing/camping trip? Told from Green's POV. Several shippings inside.
1. Arrival

**I'm back! This one's another Pokemon Special fic.**

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

I was tricked, yeah.

She had tricked me, and I'm pretty sure that she tricked the other guys into joining, too.

_"Sure, Blue," I answered. "Why not?"_

That had been the worst thing I had ever done. I had just let Blue, that pesky girl, drag me onto a stargazing trip. Why the heck did I do that?! Stargazing is for girls.

Sure, Ruby agreed to go. But Ruby is a sissy.

Sure, Emerald agreed to go. But I had seen him without his clothes, and he is tiny.

Sure, Dia and Pearl agreed to go. But it was probably on account of the food.

Sure, Gold agreed to go. But Crys is going to be there.

Sure, Silver agreed to go. But that's because Blue organized the trip.

Sure, Red agreed to go. But it's that he likes Yellow who happens to be Blue's best friend.

So WHY did I agree to go?!

"Well, here we are!" Platinum says, trying to look at the positive side of the worn-out tent and the endless hills of camping ground - much different that what I know she is used to.

"I suppose," Dia answers. "Where's the food?"

The Lady smacks him on the head. "Idiot," she says. "Try and help us out a bit, will you?"

So while the others are setting up the tents, Blue looks wistfully at me.

"It can't be that bad, can it, Green?" she asks.

She has NO idea.

* * *

I watch, bored, as Ms. Berlitz finally loses her temper.

"EMERALD!" she screams at the escaping blonde, "You get BACK HERE!"

Gold fumbles with yet another tent, which causes Ms. Berlitz to get even madder.

"That's it," she grumbles haughtily, "I didn't expect that I would have to share these with you, but since you're all so stubborn and exasperating, I suppose Daddy will want me to."

"Share what?" Red scowls, wiping his brow angrily.

"You shut up," Diamond hisses. "You do NOT want to get on her bad side." We watch as the Lady pulls out a remote control thingy and pushes a button.

Suddenly, a humongous tent grows out of the ground. It's exquisitely furnished with soft beds, silk carpets and beautiful paintings— and it has a huge kitchen with gourmet chefs—complete with a hot tub, a Jacuzzi, and a huge swimming pool.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS THING BEFORE?" Silver explodes before Blue can shut him up.

Berlitz turns stiff and rigid, and slowly turns towards Silver.

"Uh-oh," he gulps.

And before we know it, Silver is hereby banned from the tent for the rest of this camping/stargazing trip.

* * *

"So," Platina (holding a calculator) grins at Silver before we turn in for the night, "According to my calculations (click, click, click), because of your sudden outburst of nine words directed at me, you will have to pay up 45,000 Poke. 5,000 for each word."

"Y-you're crazy," Silver sputters, fishing in his wallet. "Um, I'm a little short," he says.

"By how much?"

"Um…by 45,000 Poke?" Silver sheepishly replies.

"Fine," she muttered. "You can pay on credit. But you will have to pay up as soon as we reach your house."

I watch them from a distance, sniggering, but I suddenly leave as she turns in my direction. I DON'T feel like giving up all my pocket money. Don't ask me why I needed it.

* * *

"Good morning!" Crystal enthusiastically shrieks into the boys' room.

"Aw, mommy, five more minutes," Silver murmurs into his pillow.

"Not yet," I complain. "Crys, it's far too early!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she says, clicking her tongue. "You boys are all the same. Come on, it's seven already. It's a perfect chance to go and catch Pokemon!"

"Go catch them yourself," Dia whines.

"Diamond, I have some chips here," she purrs. Diamond leaps out of bed and bounds into the bathroom.

"See, now why can't you be as agreeable as him?" she wails when he disappears. "Don't make me give you the Bucket-of-Cold-Water treatment," she scowls when none of us move.

We jolt out of bed and line up, single file, in front of the bathroom. As usual, I end up last.

"See?" Crystal smiles and winks.

* * *

"Miss Berlitz," the Lady's butler, Sebastian, says, "What will be the breakfast course?"

She turns to us. "What do you want, guys?"

"I want pancakes," Blue and Yellow volunteer.

"So do I," Ruby calls out.

"Waffles for me," Sapphire cries, and Crystal turns out that she wants them too.

"Bacon and eggs," Pearl says. Red follows, and I agree.

"Hm…I think I'll have sausages," Gold says.

"Me too," Emerald calls.

"I'll have everything," Diamond grins. The butler looks surprised, but quickly rights it down. Berlitz steps on his foot.

"Idiot."

* * *

"Okay!" Blue cheerfully says once she kicks Silver out of the tree he's sleeping in. Sapphire, however, was kind enough to bring him toast and orange juice—until Platina says that it's not allowed to give "Mr. Loudmouth" food. So Sapphire tossed the food to a still-hungry Diamond—who goes and eats it in front of Silver.

"Okay!" she says again. "Today, I organized a little scavenger hunt, with the help of our generous sponsor," she adds, gesturing to the Lady, who curtseys in front of Silver, who is staring hungrily at Diamond's toast.

"Each of us will pair up. The pairs are decided at random," she says.

"But there are thirteen of us," I say.

Blue frowns. "Someone will have to be referee," she says, pulling a hat out of nowhere and drawing a name.

"…Emerald."

Emerald jumps up in the air, happy that he doesn't have to join. That lucky duck.

"To avoid cheating, Sebastian here will draw the names," Berlitz says, gesturing to her butler, who bows.

"Okay," Blue calls cheerfully, tossing the hat to the man, "First pairing!"

"Red," the butler says, drawing a name. He tosses the piece of paper over his shoulder. "…and Yellow."

Red jumps at his sheer luck while Sebastian calls out Gold and Crystal. Silver and Pearl get paired up—how unlucky—and so do Ruby and Sapphire. Sebastian calls out the Lady's name, and I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that I don't have to get stuck with…Blue.

"Diamond!" the butler calls out, leaving a blushing Diamond to go over to his partner.

"Well," Blue grins. "That leaves you and me, Green!"

Oh no.


	2. Scavenger Hunt

**Chapter 2!**

**I've had this written for a while now, but I just couldn't find the time to upload! I am so sorry! **

**Review Replies:**

_**Mika555: **Thanks for the review! The scavenger hunt is featured in this chapter, so please read on!  
_

_**Erure: **Thanks for saying it's good! I'm really not good with the first few chapters of a story, so your comment means a lot!_

Oh, and special thanks to **Anim313loomer **for favoriting this!

I don't own Pokemon. Please enjoy!

* * *

I stand, dumbfounded, as Ruby and Sapphire joyfully run beside me.

"Hey, Green," Blue says, coming up to me. "Are you coming? We're about to start already!"

Wha—oh, okay.

I come over to the group. A broadly smiling Emerald is standing next to Sebastian. Lady Berlitz and Blue are standing next to each other with identical grins on their faces.

I don't like those eerie identical grins, and apparently none of the boys do, either. As we sit on the gigantic picnic mat outside the Lady's tent, I feel Pearl quivering next to me. I turn around and see that Red is equally scared, and Silver, although his face shows no emotion, is betrayed by his trembling body. Gold's body, on the other hand, stays still, but his eyes show sheer fear.

Diamond, although he tries to cover his terrified face with eating breadsticks, is obviously horrified, considering how he always tries to squeeze Pearl's hand. Ruby is jealously staring at Emerald, who doesn't have to join, and Emerald takes this into context and sticks his tongue out at him.

"So," Berlitz starts. "Now that the pairings have been—ahem, decided," she says, ignoring our suspicious looks, "we will now start the scavenger hunt." Pearl's quivering intensifies. I don't know how I'm so scared of someone twelve years old, someone four years younger than me, and yet, I am. I look at Red, and his eyes tell me that he feels the same way—the same way as how I feel terrified of both Lady Berlitz and myself for being afraid of my own junior.

The Lady turns to Sebastian. He clears his throat, and says, "Each pair will be given ten cards. Each of the pairs will have to find all the items on the cards, each of which are Pokemon-related. Once they have found all ten items, they will return to the Tent. However, players are not allowed to return to the Tent until they are finished. The first pair to finish this challenge will win two free massages and 1000 Poke."

"Cool!" Sapphire enthusiastically says.

"However, there is a catch," Sebastian continues, chuckling at Sapphire's downcast face. "If you do not finish within one hour, you will have to spend one night OUTSIDE the tent."

"Nothing doing," Silver says. "So I have nothing to lose if Blondie and I don't finish in sixty minutes."

Berlitz chuckles. "And, you also have to pay up 1000 Poke," she giggles.

"…except that," Silver quickly says. "Anyway, I don't have to pay, right?"

"Yes you do," Berlitz spoke up. "The thousand Poke is your payment for staying in the Tent."

"So I don't have to pay," Silver concludes.

"Actually, you still do," she replied. "You owe me 45,000 Poke, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"O-kay," Gold whistles, fishing in his pocket for the money. "Bingo!" I catch a glimpse of Crystal's relieved face.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sebastian pipes up. "When you hear a gong, it means that time is up."

Emerald hands out the cards, a deliciously evil grin identical to that of Blue's on his face.

"Emerald?" Ruby weakly asks. "We _are_ friends, right?"

"Sure we are!" the small boy replies. "Which is why I will personally make sure to give you the hardest cards." Sapphire looks like she's about to faint.

--

"Ready!" Emerald calls out. "Get set! GO!" he yells as Sebastian fires a pistol in the air, nearly wounding some nearby Pidgey.

We all shoot off in different directions. Pearl and Silver go north with Red and Yellow; Ruby and Sapphire follow Gold and Crystal south; Diamond and Berlitz run off towards the east; and Blue and I go west.

"Let's see," Blue says, reading off the cards. "A jar of Honey, that's easy enough, two Leppa Berries, pretty easy…" she reads on, until she gets to the last one.

"Pokemon pee?" she nearly squeals. I grab the card from her and read it. Sure enough, 'Pokemon pee' is printed on it.

"Berlitz must be crazy," I sputtered. "When I get my hands on Emerald…"

"Now, now," she said, grinning at me. "We have exactly fifty-eight minutes before the deadline, Green. So I'll stay here and make one of my Pokemon pee while you run off and get the other items."

And before I know it, I'm on my knees looking for an Everstone. That pesky girl. I'll bet the others are doing well. Certainly better than me.

* * *

"Where are we?" Ruby wailed.

"Obviously far away from civilization," Gold muttered. He turned to Sapphire. "Sapph, you know the forest. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Yup!" she grinned, looking at their hopeful faces. "In the middle of nowhere. In other words, we're lost."

"Lost?! But I can't get lost!" Ruby whimpered. "My clothes will get dirty, and my darling Pokemon will get dusty!"

"Shut up, you sissy," Gold snarled. "We're stranded in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but our Pokemon to get by. And this is all because of a crazy treasure hunt organized by someone whose name I am NOT going to say because I hate it so much right now but whose last name is Berlitz, thank you very much. So in other words, if we lose, we don't have to worry about the money, I have it. And we don't have to worry about sleeping outside anyway because we're already stranded out here in this hot, sticky, creepy-crawly-filled forest. And you're worried about your Pokemon getting dirty!"

"Pokemon," Crystal whispered, while Ruby pouted childishly and helped Sapphire calm Gold down. "That's it!" She tossed several Poké Balls and three Pidgeot came out. She climbed up on one of them. "Come on, guys," she called down to a now-bickering Gold and Ruby and an exasperated Sapphire. "Hop on!"

"B-but there are only three…" Gold said, but he trailed off as Ruby and Sapphire each climbed up on one. He looked hopefully at Crystal, who then replied that the only other flying-type she had with her at the moment was a newly-caught Starly. She then grinned, and then motioned for him to climb up behind her.

Gold turned pink, but at the sight of an impatient Sapphire's face immediately climbed on behind Crys. The three bird-like Pokemon soared up through the air, and the four Dex Holders marveled at the height they were at and the view below them.

"Hold on tight!" Crystal warned, as the Pidgeot picked up speed. Sapphire giggled girlishly, causing Ruby to blush, and held on to the Pidgeot's neck. Ruby was distracted so much that he nearly fell off, but was saved by a Vine Whip from Sapphire's Tropius.

"Flying-type…" Gold whimpered when he saw the Tropius. "Big, convenient flying-type…" But when Crystal turned around and winked, Gold decided that he didn't need the Tropius.

"There's the main trail!" Sapphire shouted, returning the dinosaur-like Pokemon to its Poké Ball. "Whoa!" she added. "We strayed a LOT from it!"

"You're right," Ruby called back, still pink. "We're so far now."

Gold glanced at his watch. "And we have T-minus FORTY MINUTES until the deadline, guys!" he yelled.

"Oh, golly, you're right!" Crystal gasped. "And we still haven't found anything!" She turned around to face the younger pair. "Did you guys find anything yet?"

"Well," Sapphire yelled back, checking her pockets. "I found the Pichu egg fragment, the Oran Berries, the purple Pokéblock, which, by the way, is an extra, and the Badge." She turned to Ruby. "How about you?"

"Well, all I've got is a Premier Ball and the Fire Stone Steven gave me after the Final Battle," he admitted.

"So we have three more to go," the brunette calculated.

"Lucky you," Gold called as they landed somewhere near the Tent. "Crys and I still need to find six—and that six includes Tropius leaves," he added, looking hopefully at Sapphire.

She groaned. "Fine." She called the Pokemon out, plucked three leaves from it, and handed it to him. He gave her a grateful look and she smiled right back.

"Oh, by the way," Gold suddenly said, "You need a Macho Brace, don't you?" When Sapphire nodded, he gave her his own. "You can return it when this crazy thing is over," he added.

"Gee, thanks, Gold," Sapphire said shyly.

Ruby frowned. "We'd better get going now," he said quickly.

"Yeah," Crystal added. "We have other things to look for. Bye, guys."

"Bye," Sapphire called, confused as Ruby hurried her away. "I wonder how the others are doing," she wondered out loud.

* * *

"We are NOT doing very well," Pearl complained.

"Tell me about it," Red moaned. "I have no idea where the heck we can find pink fluff—in the middle of the forest!"

"I'm sure Ruby would have some," Yellow said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Silver replied sarcastically. "He would. One problem, Blondie, HE'S NOT HERE!"

Yellow looked like she was about to cry, but Pearl saved the day by handing her some.

"Where did you get that?" Red asked suspiciously. Pearl turned pink. "Um…uh, it's not what you think," he said quickly. "I mean," he said, tiredly laughing, "It's not like I raid the Lady's things at night…" he trailed off. Red, Yellow and Silver were looking at him with surprised and (in Silver's case) evil looks.

"You won't tell, right?" he weakly asked.

Silver was about to deny, but Yellow stepped on his foot and grinned. "No way," she said. She heard Silver mutter something in protest, but she just stepped harder.

"Thanks anyway, Pearl," Yellow said, giving him a smile. "Here," she added, handing him some Enchanted Honey. "You need this, right? Take it."

Red unconsciously frowned as the male blonde accepted the honey. "Let's go, Yellow," he suddenly said. Yellow curiously looked at him, and he quickly said that he saw a flock of live Taillow in the distance. The girl grinned and followed him, waving to the other two boys as they left.

"I wonder how Dia's doing?" Pearl asked, leafing through some berries.

"Probably not very well, considering who he's with," Silver muttered.

* * *

"Wow, we're doing pretty well," Diamond commented, looking at the stack of items that he and Berlitz had collected. So far they'd gotten the contest ribbon, a leaf from a Torterra, both of the two needed accessories (which came from the items Pearl DIDN'T raid), Lax Incense, and a Dawn Stone.

"Cool," he added as Berlitz dropped a Poffin into the bag. "Three more to go!"

"I know!" she grinned. Dia blushed.

"Now," she said, "We need a contest ribbon. Any contest ribbon."

"So?" Diamond scoffed, swallowing some of his sandwich. "You have it, why are we standing around here?"

Berlitz smiled, and scratched her head. "I…kind of left my case at the Tent," she said sheepishly. Upon seeing Diamond's frown, she giggled. "I didn't think we would get _that_ card!" she reasoned. "I told Emerald to give it to Red and Yellow to give them a hard time!" Diamond's frown deepened. "Okay," she said quickly, "Forget I ever said anything!"

"Great!" Diamond scowled, serious (for once). "Thanks to Emerald's amazing skill of mixing things up, all of us are going to have to pay up cash and sleep outside!" He began ranting and moving away from Berlitz, until…

"Oof!" Sapphire yelped, falling to the ground. Jumping up straight away, she grabbed Diamond by the collar and screamed at him.

"What was that all about, _Diamond_?" she yelled. Diamond gulped.

"Hey, Sapphire, calm down for once!" Ruby called out. Diamond nearly fainted with relief as the brunette relaxed her hold on him. Berlitz ran over to them.

"Hey, Ruby," she said. "You wouldn't happen to have any Contest Ribbons with you, do you?"

Ruby grinned, ignoring Sapphire's jealous glare. "Sure," he said. "I've got four with me now. Why?"

Berlitz decided to cut straight to the point. "Can I borrow one?"

Ruby and Sapphire looked surprised. Ruby reached for his bag, but Sapphire stopped him. "What do you need it for?" she asked suspiciously.

Diamond smiled. "We-ell," he murmured, "We need a contest ribbon, and SHE kind of left her case back at Home Base."

Sapphire, always the shrewd bargainer, frowned. "Okay," she said. "But we need a bird-like Pokemon. Any bird-like Pokemon. It's on lour list"

"…only we kind of left all our empty Poke Balls in the Tent," Ruby added.

"What about your Blaziken?" Berlitz asked Sapphire.

Sapphire blushed. "I lent it to Daddy."

"Oh," Diamond said. He reached into his pocket and handed Sapphire a Poké Ball. "This is Pearl's Chatot," he explained. "I…ahem, borrowed it from him just in case."

"Oh," Ruby intervened, taking it from him. "Thanks. And as thanks, you may _borrow_ this Verdanturf ribbon." He handed Berlitz the ribbon. "Remember to return it."

"Thanks a lot, Ruby," she said, smiling at him, earning a glare from Sapphire. "Well, we'd better get going now. See you guys at the finish line! Ta-ta!"

* * *

"Come on, my darling turtle," Blue coaxed, forcing some water down her Blastoise's throat. "Drink a little more. This is really important!"

The giant blue turtle turned away angrily, refusing to have any more of the now-disgusting substance known as 'water' which it once liked.

"How's it going?" I asked, dropping an Everstone, Honey, two Leppa Berries, and some Sea Incense (you don't want to know about the Marill I stole that one from) in a bag.

"Not so good," she moaned. "My darling Blastoise is bloated with water and it STILL won't pee!"

I laughed. "I'll take care of this," I muttered, turning to the Blastoise. "Hey, you!" I screamed at it. "Why don't you get serious for once? Go and pee, will you?"

Blue giggled, and then I realized how stupid I must have looked: a Gym Leader forcing a Blastoise to _pee_.

The turtle must have realized it too, and started to roll over on its back and…laugh? Then, it started to…pee.

Blue's eyes snapped open, and she started giggling. She threw me an empty plastic water bottle and said she was going to have nothing to do with this because she wasn't a pervert. She dashed away, calling back that she was going to search for the other items. I sighed. How did that girl find her way into my 'List of Friends,' anyway?

I snapped on a pair of surgical gloves that my grandfather had given me, stuck a clothesline clip onto my nose and bent in front of the Blastoise's…you know what.

* * *

"This is fun," Emerald commented, watching his fellow Pokédex Holders through main security room in the Tent. He was watching them through the MANY security system cameras that Sebastian had installed throughout the forest. Each camera was focused on a different Dex Holder, and right there and then Emerald understood why Berlitz had so much fun torturing…ahem, observing the other Dex Holders.

"I would say so," Sebastian commented. "Why don't you take a look at this one, Master Emerald?" he asked, pointing to Red and Yellow's window. The two of them were desperately trying to catch a Taillow to check off the 'Live Taillow' item on their list.

"Nah," Emerald droned. "This one is MUCH cooler," he added, pointing to Green's. Sebastian immediately covered his eyes.

"O-oh dear," he finally said. "It's one minute before the hour is over. And it looks like none of them have come close to getting all ten items, not even Lady Berlitz," he added. Emerald nodded. "But you have to admit, it IS fun!"

The butler nodded, and walked over to a huge gong. He picked up the stick and hit it with all his strength.

**BONG!**

"NO!" Ruby wailed. "I don't want to sleep outside! My clothes will get dirty!"

"Shut up," Sapphire snarled, grabbing Ruby by the collar. "We have to get back."

"Um..." Ruby began. "Where is 'back,' exactly?"

Sapphire popped a vein and punched him in the face. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off, ignoring his complains of 'getting dirty.'

**BONG!**

Crystal jerked up. "Gold!" she hissed. "We're out of time, and we still have two more items to go!"

"Right," he replied. "That's not good, right?"

She frowned. "Well, duh, it's not good," she muttered. "Come on."

**BONG!**

"Great," Silver frowned. "Just great."

Pearl fished in his pockets. "Hey, Silver!" he called. "Ya got a hundred bucks? I'm a little short."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Silver screamed. "I already owe a certain money maniac 45,000 Poke! And you ask me for money!" Pearl nodded. Silver smacked his hand to his forehead.

**BONG!**

Red's head snapped up. "Uh-oh." He checked his pockets for money. "Yellow, I'm short by a few bucks!" he called over his shoulder.

"So?" came the reply.

"Can you lend it to me?"

For once, Yellow was ticked off. But she handed him fifty Poke anyway.

**BONG!**

"Miss Lady," Diamond called, quivering.

"Yes?"

"You do realize that we're out of time, right?"

"Yes, I do," she said.

"Do you have a thousand bucks?"

"Yes, I do," she said again. "Once I pay this, you will owe me a thousand Poke from now on, okay?"

Diamond shook his head.

"I won't pay, then!" she hollered.

"Okay! Okay! I'll pay you back!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Diamond."

Diamond blushed.

**BONG!**

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" I screamed, tossing the bottle of Pokemon pee into the bag.

"What?" Blue asked me.

"I safeguarded the precious thousand Poke I brought for this trip, and now I have to give it up!"

She came over to me. "You have a thousand Poke?"

"Yes, I do," I sneered. "And you don't, right?"

"Right!" she grinned. "Now, because I don't have the money and you do, you shall pay for me."

"B-but…"

"Problem solved, Green!"

* * *

"Well, well, well," Emerald commented. "It looks like none of you were able to complete it, now."

We're back at the tent, yes, thirteen exhausted Pokédex Holders except for a certain blonde one I want to crush right now. **Hint**: It's not Yellow and it's not Pearl.

"Yeah, yeah, Blondie," Silver snarled. "So don't rub it in."

Sebastian goes from team to team, getting money from reluctant givers who DON'T want to end up like poor Silver.

"There," I remarked, putting all my money into Sebastian's bag. "You seriously owe me, Blue."

She giggled and winked flirtatiously. I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks right then, but I shrugged it off and snorted.

"Well," Sapphire comments. "All of us are going to have to sleep outside."

"All of us except a certain BLONDE someone that I want to crush," I snarled, causing Yellow and Pearl to back away from me cautiously.

"Don't worry," Gold calls out, not taking his eyes off of a gleeful Emerald who is watching through one of the Tent's windows, "It's not you guys—it's a certain TINY person." Said tiny person is currently sticking his tongue out at us. Red, Ruby, Gold and Silver are making funny faces back at him.

Diamond looks up at the sky. "Looks like rain," he said.

"Please, God, no," Crystal wails. "Oh, _why_ did you have to say it?"

I look at the sky and see that Diamond is right. The sky is covered in really dark nimbus clouds. I squeeze my eyes shut, praying that I will NOT see lightning and hear thunder.

"Eek!" Yellow squeals as lightning lights up the sky.

"Yikes!" Blue cries, covering her ears as thunder rolls.

"Great," Red remarks as rain pounds down. Berlitz sighs and hands out umbrellas.

Umbrellas pop up as the rain beats down harder.

"That's funny," Berlitz said, looking over at the girls. "The weather channel said that it wouldn't rain tonight. That's why we organized the scavenger hunt today."

"You know what?" Blue called through the rain. "Maybe it would be better if we never organized this scavenger hunt."

And for once, I agree with her.


	3. Shooting Star

**A/N: I'm back with Chapter 3, and yes, I know it's been fast. This is also a rather short chapter and I am SO sorry.  
**

Silver: Hooray for you.

**(smacks Silver) Anyway, I don't own Pokemon. Please enjoy!**

Silver: Ow.

**REVIEW REPLY**

**_Mika555:_ **_Sorry, the scavenger hunt is over already. :( But thank you SO much for the review! It really made my day! And thanks for putting it on Story Alert!_

* * *

"Hey, Green," Blue calls to me. The rain has stopped (with some objection from Ruby who wants more rain for his _darling_ Swampert to get 'hydrated' but Sapphire stole his Castform's Poke Ball before he could do anything) and all us Dex Holders (except for the painfully obvious) are setting up the tents. "Could you help us out here?"

"Sure," I say earnestly. I mean, what else could I do out here? Sit and watch Emerald taunt us with luxuries like Ruby and Gold are doing? Mope around and count your money like Silver is doing?

I'm too mature for that.

Right?

Anyway, I went ahead and helped the girls with it, and I actually managed to stop Red from staring at the Tent and help me. _Un_fortunately, he wasn't much help.

Red is the Champion of the 9th Pokemon League. I'll admit that. I'll admit he's a great trainer and one of my best friends, but I will also admit that he is horrible at camping and…camping-related things. You do _not _want to know what happened to the first tent he tried fixing up.

"Re-ed!" Crystal wailed. "Look at this!" she shrieked, holding up a tent, or what used to be a tent. "Look at it!" she screamed. "We're currently short on sleeping places, and YOU WASTE A TENT!!"

Red sheepishly scratched his head. "Oops."

* * *

"Well," Yellow says, stepping back to admire our work (Blue forced—ahem, _persuaded_ the other boys to join). Eleven tents stand in front of us (Actually, it was supposed to be twelve, but since Red ripped one to shreds in a manner no one knows how, we end up with eleven). "We're finally done."

"Yeah," I comment. "They look great." I stand and gawk for a minute, before I realize that everyone has taken a tent.

"Hey!" I wail. "Where do _I _sleep?"

"On the ground?" Berlitz helpfully (sarcastically) suggests, her head sticking out from her tent. She shrugs. "You snooze, you lose."

I glare at her, and look pleadingly at the others. "You wouldn't make me sleep on the hard, dirty, _brown _ground, would you?" I beg in a pleading voice.

"Sorry, Green," Sapphire responds, "I _would _like to," she quickly added, earning a glare from Ruby, "but as you can see, I'm a wild kicker."

"So am I," Crystal puts in. "Sorry, Green."

I turn to the boys, who either have a wild excuse or give a flat-out no.

Suddenly, Blue's head pops out from her tent. "Green can bunk up with me," she says. "My tent is rather big."

I turn bright red. "N-no," I stutter. "It might be inconvenient."

Pearl, seeing the _awkward_ situation, saves my butt by saying that he also has a large tent and is more than happy to share.

I look back at Blue as Pearl lets me in, and I swear I can see disappointment on her face.

* * *

"Six o'clock," Gold calls out. "Who's up for a barbecue?"

All of us raise our hands. No one has eaten a thing since the scavenger hunt.

"Well then," Diamond grins, "Let's get this party started!" Ignoring Gold's "I meant it as a joke!" he pulls out a barbecue grill out of nowhere and Berlitz tosses him some frozen meat and burger buns that she probably stole. He turns to us. I sigh, and offer some spices that my grandfather gave me. It was _supposed_ to be a gift for Berlitz, but I can hardly think about that now.

Soon enough, the fragrant smell of cooked meat soon fills out noses. "Heavenly," Crystal murmurs.

"Yeah," Silver says, for once agreeing with her.

We edge closer and closer to the grill until we're almost touching it. Sapphire hungrily stares at the meat on the grill. "Can't it cook any faster?" she whines.

"Unfortunately not," Diamond replies, expertly flipping one of the patties. "But you can have the first one."

Sapphire grins and blushes. From the corner of my eye, I can see Ruby frowning.

Half an hour later, we're all sitting on the grass, talking, and eating.

"…and you know," Yellow was saying to the girls, "I was visiting Roxanne one day, so I came early. I was bored so I walked around her gym. I peeked into a room and saw Roxanne and _Brawly _making out!"

The girls gasped and squealed in delight. "Roxanne and _Brawly!_" Blue exclaimed. "Are you sure we heard right, Yellow dear?"

"Of course!" Yellow persisted, brandishing a photo. "I took this picture when they were making out. They were so surprised by the flash that they pulled away so fast!" she added. Crystal giggled.

The girls gather around the photo.

"Roxanne and Brawly," Berlitz whispers. "That has to be the most unusual couple I have ever seen."

"Unusual," Sapphire commented. "But cool!"

I yawned. Girl gossip bores me. So I just went over to Red, Gold, Ruby, and Silver and whispered something in their ears.

"Who's up for some sprinklers?" Ruby yells, helping Diamond pack the grill up.

We all grin.

* * *

"Would you look at that," Emerald huffs, looking out through a Tent window while eating caviar. He sees all of us running through water, laughing, and occasionally eating burgers. "Some people around here are having fun."

"You should be happy, Master Emerald," Sebastian says. "They _are _your friends."

"True," Emerald sniffs, turning on the television, "but it sure is lonely all alone here." He goes and opens the Tent door.

Fifteen minutes later, we're playing Monkey-in-the-Middle while running through sprinklers…and Emerald is 'it.'

* * *

"_Now_ what do we do?" Ruby whines. Emerald has gone back into the Tent, leaving us tired, bored, and frustrated.

"We could play a game," Yellow suggests.

Blue sighs. "Yellow, sweetheart, it's seven o'clock. And besides, we have to prepare for bed now."

I look at the campsite. It's a mess from the lot of games we played in the sprinklers. Sleeping bags are strewn everywhere. The wood from the fire we put out is scattered in…uncomfortable places. We let out our Pokémon for a game once, and they just made it worse. In other words, it's a disaster.

"I guess that means that we have to put it up again," Pearl says, drying his blonde hair with a towel.

"Okay," Red volunteers, "I'll help."

And he is answered with a chorus of "NO!"

_CRACK_

Ruby starts a fire and Crystal tosses him some marshmallows. "Hey guys," he calls out. "Who's up for marshmallows?"

All of us gather around the fire. Sapphire immediately grabs a stick with marshmallows and chews on it. "Tasty," she comments.

"Good," Blue adds, and we all agree.

"My maid could make better," Berlitz scoffs, earning herself a glare from Ruby, "but I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she quickly adds, sticking some in her mouth, and smiles. Sapphire frowns.

"I suppose she could," I add sarcastically, feeding some to Pearl's Chatot.

"Yeah," Berlitz says. "She could."

Diamond throws a death glare her way.

"Hey, would you two stop it," Gold hisses.

"I like these marshmallows better anyway," Yellow says, "Because we were all around to make them."

We all look at each other and smile.

* * *

"Look at that," Sapphire whispers. The campsite is fixed up already and we're just sitting on the grass and talking. "It's eight already. And would you look at the sky!"

Silver glances up. "Great," he bluntly mutters before turning back to his burger.

"Idiot!" Gold scolds, smacking him on the head. "Way to ruin the moment."

I look up. The sky _is _beautiful. Dozens of glittering silver stars light up the midnight black sky. And yes, I know I'm not one for poetry, but this is an exception. I mean, how can anyone miss out on something like this?

Everyone soon drops whatever they're doing, yes, even Silver, to come and watch the stars.

"They're beautiful," Blue whispers. For a while (thirty minutes, anyway), all of us are enraptured by the stars.

Soon enough, I look around. Sapphire has now laid her head on Ruby's lap, a peaceful smile on her face, but Ruby seems to be enjoying it. Crystal's head is on Gold's shoulder, and both look happy and contented. Red and Yellow are holding hands and giggling for some reason, but Diamond and the Lady are just peacefully staring at the sky.

"Look at that, Green," Blue tells me.

I jump up. I didn't realize that she was there. "YIKES!" I squeal.

"Hey, Green, we can't see!" Sapphire hisses. "Get out of the way!"

I settle down. "Look at that," she tells me again, gesturing to the others. "Aren't they cute?"

I feel my stomach churning, and yet I have to admit that my friends look cute. Ruby is by now stroking Sapphire's hair in a calm, rhythmic motion, and she seems to be enjoying it. Red is whispering something in Yellow's ear that makes her laugh out loud, but frowned at by us.

"Look!" Crystal suddenly squeals.

We all glance up. A shooting star is lighting up the sky, swooping down from heaven.

"It's beautiful," Silver murmurs, for once complimenting something.

"I know," Blue says. "Doesn't it look lovely?"

"Hmm," I say, unconsciously edging closer to her.

Ruby turns to Sapphire and puts his arm around her.

"Make a wish."

It was as if what he said was directed at all of us, and we all fervently closed our eyes and wished.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, it's not over yet! There will be about two chapters more to go.**


End file.
